Toothpick Tragic
by Cutetyhil
Summary: "Isn't that quite obvious?" Tala enunciated, "These are called Toothpicks." Bryan scowled and stomped inside. What Tala did actually do? [Funny one-shot]


**Toothpick Tragic.**

* * *

 **Hiya! Hello everyone. Just submitting the funny dare. I hope you'll like this CRSW!**

* * *

It was past afternoon, and the warm sunlight's rays pierced through the large glass shards of the apartment of the Blikzkering boys. The living room was of mediocre size, occupied with two large couches, one small table with blading magazines arranged one of each other .The walls consisted of dark hazel green on one side and leaving the other three walls which were plain white to be reflected under its shade.

Tala Volkov, the former team captain, wasn't interested in keeping that attitude of 'shut up mouth' all throughout the warm summer, or just keep that smugly short tempered attitude and speak as least as possible. Currently you can comprehend him laying casually on the couch with earphones on, on with full volume and playing the most motivational and rocking song "Hall of Fame" with a smugly grin occupying his face as he alternated his brows up and down in nostalgic euphoria, simultaneously oscillating his ankles placed on the small table. The room wasn't occupied by anyone currently except him, himself. His orange airplane like hair weren't as like messy like some freaky ghost's spooky hair and he looked almost adorable with that so called posture.

It wasn't like this was quite unlike him. He had been considerably happy since Kai joined their team and he was feeling almost like they needn't need to regret about any of their pasts. Currently, the lyrics were soaring him to the seventh sky. He put up a formal demeanor before the song was nearing its end and strolled through the expanse leading to the little dojo where he spotted Bryan practicing himself and looking quite bemused at something. A smirk passed Volkov's features and he slid his fingers into his large pockets sensing the smooth surfaces of the thinnest sticks.

Sticks?

Toothpicks! No, no! Tala hasn't been feeding on the large meat pieces. He wasn't planning to clear his teeth because some flesh was stuck between his snarling like teeth. He slid subtly behind Bryan and began picking the picks one by one pocking it in him almost like he has stabbed. The first pick was targeted on his back, near the girdle, and it wasn't just once to get his attention with which we would put that quizzical answer seeking face, rather he did that in high frequency cascading the picks continuously. Bryan received a shock as he flinched at whim fleeting a shocked glare to him. Tala wasn't worried even a tad about the ambient surroundings; rather he gave a confident smirk and giggled softly with a strong jaw line faltering on his facial expressions.

"What" Bryan spat and scowled.

"Isn't that quite obvious?" Tala enunciated, "Toothpicks."

"Arghh." Bryan dismissed his joke and stomped inside. However Tala couldn't hold himself, back, he busted in a fit of laughter holding his stomach. Kai entered the dojo from the outside and he casted a side way glance as he ambled inside.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan yelled in agony as he attempted to lie on the couch. It was followed by Tala trotting inside and seeing him holding his tough expressions expressing the pain that he has been just through. When he noticed the staring eyes of Tala, he gave a scowled face look almost wanting to pierce some glares into him, he don't actually have a big toothpick collection Tala, so he couldn't do that.

"Ohh, you look so surprised." Bryan uttered holding clenching his fist.

Tala's profound analyzing face was altered with amusement when he realized what happened and he burtsed in chuckles followed by laughter.

"Y-You actually didn't know that the picks were glued to your dress, well, not quite a word, but you laid, allowing them pierce till the torso?!" he gave an amused expression.

"Tala!" Bryan grimaced.

"You know you look quite rocking with the blonde spiky picks protruding out your back!" Tala maintained a confident demeanor as the words cascaded.

"You are hopeless!" Bryan jaded quicker.

"You should have asked me to do the same to your faded purple hair too Bryan, just imagine your hair would rock like sparks!" Tala envisaged quickly keeping a finger on his chin.

"Yeah, that sounds super!" Bryan gave a sarcastic reply.

"What's' going on here?" Kai showed up at the moment.

His glanced casually travelled the back of Bryan and he gave an involuntary amused expression, holding the evitable fits of laughter.

Bryan and Tala gave a befuddled gaze to him and quickly exchanged plotted glances, smirking evilly.

"Oh, so you think this is funny Kai?!" Bryan asked

"Of course. I highly doubt it isn't."

"So you are actually enjoying seeing him pricked with toothpicks?!" Tala questioned in a serious tone under the façade of smirk.

"Well, you look cool almost warning anybody with that look of 'Don't touch me' "

"I will.." Bryan gave an evil smile, "touch you Kai."

Tala smirked as he quickly grabbed Kai's shoulders holding him rigid. The scene was followed by Bryan approaching evilly with smugly expressions his back facing Kai as the pointed ends of the toothpicks were about to pierce him. He fought back Tala freeing himself normally but the Orange head Russian knew how to keep him in place.

Kai's face sweatdroped with serious threatening like horrific expression occupying him and growing intense and Bryan approached and the spooky pointed picks were going to pierce him. He flinched his face sidewise and there was a distance a mere centimeters he would be in bruises of the picks.

However Bryan stopped and relaxed his shoulders, his back still facing Kai with that picks glinting its ends. Kai gave an exasperated sigh.

 _Thankgod, they aren't serious._

He somehow felt compelled to give a soft smile to Tala as he was holding him from back, and therefore nodding softly. Tala's back was facing the door that was half closed, and of course they didn't expect Kai to flinch very hard when Ian pushed the door hard such that Tala felt pushed against Kai and so does Kai against the blondes sparkling picks.

.

.

.

The night was accompanied with the 'ouches' of Kai as Tala has to nurse him the whole night putting the bandages around his neck and a few spots on his face. Kai's stoic expression was followed by the revenge. He had taken Tala's iPod and his earphones for the week and the orange head felt losing his dear to him. The screams of moaning of the loud lyrics when earphones were on and also that of the bruises when being nursed echoed half of the night.

Tala swore, he would bury his collection deep somewhere.

* * *

 **Buhahaaa! My first attempt with B-Boys- Go easy on me. Hope you liked it! **sighs** Review!**


End file.
